Precious Little
by FlowerPot21
Summary: Warrick begs for forgiveness...WS


Precious Little

He knew that he should have called her and explained where he was, but he couldn't bring himself to do that because not only would she not understand, but she would be furious as well, and start to get emotional and accuse him of outrageous things that would only serve to make him mad. So he put his hand back on the cold marble of the bar table, and abandoned the idea of calling her.

When Warrick got home, he saw Sara sitting at his piano lightly brushing the fingers of one hand over the keys and the other hand resting on her belly. He knew that she heard him come in. Her head was down as she started to rub the four month swell in her tummy.

The weight of impending fatherhood was heavy on his shoulders still even after four months had gone by since she told him. After that day, he hadn't looked at her in quite the same way. He wasn't ashamed of her, and he didn't deny the baby, it was just that Sara Sidle was going to be delivering his child in the next five months. It was unbelievable, and he still could not grasp the inevitability.

He threw his keys on the end table in the foyer and approached Sara.

"You didn't have to wait up for me," he said softly, touching her shoulder.

When he felt her stiffen and slide away from his hand on the bench a bit, he took his hand away.

"I put the baby's sonogram picture on the fridge if you want to go see it," she said, her voice quivering. "There's some leftovers, and I made some coffee," she paused to stand up.

"Thank you," Warrick said.

She looked into his eyes with a mixture of confusion and anger.

"I don't understand you," she said, on the brink of crying.

Lilly was the reason why Sara had been left out of his plans for the night. Make that the past three nights. That had made things worse for he and Sara because she didn't know about his world, and how he operated. The side of Vegas that he knew, he didn't want her to know, nor bring it home to his growing baby in her womb. She had every right to be upset because he hadn't shown her the support that she needed.

"Say something," Sara said in an edgy tone, her voice resonating throughout the house. "You ask me to move in with you, you tell me that you love me and then you cut me out of your life for three days, miss my appointment…"

He sighed.

"Sara, it's really hard to explain-"

"I saw you with her," she interrupted tearfully. "I saw you kiss her.

She got up and headed to their bedroom and he stopped her.

"Sara-"

"What!" She yelled, now angry and frustrated.

All Warrick could do was get within inches of her changing body and get down on his knees. He looked up into her eyes, which were just full of confusion rather than anger, pleading her understanding.

He placed his hands on her hips and kissed her belly.

"I'm sorry," he said into her womb, and through is confused feelings, thinking back on the last three nights of his life and how many mistakes he'd made and how much he'd taken for granted.

He did love Sara. That was the truth. It was just that there were still some things in his life that had come and affected him long before Sara and the baby had come into play. Lilly was a part of a past that he didn't really want to revisit, but he had to in order to close up his own wounds. He regretted the fact that it was at the expense of Sara's newfound patience and faith in him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her belly.

"You and the baby are the only things that matter to me," he said desperately. "I do love you very much and the baby too. I didn't mean to hurt you…God Sara please…forgive me."

She felt his tear on her hand and she began to weep herself as she wrapped her arms around him, her heart unable to feel anger at him anymore, knowing that he had precious little to hold onto in his life anymore, and she knew that he still had people, places, things from his past that were going to try and pull him away from her and his child, and she knew that she would never understand them; but she was ready to be there for him nonetheless and hold him like she was now, her heart full of nothing but love.


End file.
